starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Stimpack
using stims]] The stimpack is an in-field chemical delivery system filled with a variety of stimulants. These devices are featured as part of the CMC-200,Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04148-9. CMC-300, CMC-400, later-model CMC-660, and 5-4 combat suits.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. They are widely used by terran infantry. Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Overview Stimpacks were commonly used by terran infantry to help improve combat performance, and were in use as early as the Guild Wars. However, these devices commonly had drastic side effects, including cellular degradation, addiction, weight loss, and hemorrhaging. Medics could help mitigate the side effects. Although the stimpack is built into these armors, smaller, portable stimpacks exist. These stimpacks can be applied directly to the neck and are compatible with most CMC Powered Combat Suits.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04148-9. A resupply unit is located near the shoulder of the armor.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. The chemical delivery system is known to be rather loud, even in the middle of combat.O'Reilly, Michael and Brooks, Robert. "Icehouse." (March 14, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Icehouse Accessed 2013-03-14. Historically, administering stimpacks to high PI subjects such as ghosts was considered extremely dangerous. However, some ghosts were known to requisition stimpacks for battlefield operations without command authorization.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04149-6. By the time of the Defenders of Man Insurgency, improved stim formulation alleviated most of those concerns.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Trouble in Paradise (in English). 2016-08-02. By 2505, stimpack abuse was seen as a strict violation of the rules and regulations of the Dominion Marine Corps.Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p). "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2. Game Ability StarCraft Stimpacks will not activate if the unit has 10 or less hit points left. Activating stimpacks again before the previous use has worn out resets the timer and subtracts additional hit points; the unit's cool down does not decrease further. Use medics to get the most from stimpacks. Some hero and NPC units may come with a pre-researched stimpack ability. Its effects are the same as the researched ability. StarCraft II Stimpacks in StarCraft II can be used by s and marauders in multiplayer, as well as by firebats in Co-op Missions. Bunkered marines can use their stimpacks while fighting in the bunker. Unlike marines, marauders take 20 health damage per use of the stimpack instead of 10. Use medivac dropships and/or medics to get the most from stimpacks. Co-op Missions Nova Covert Ops In Nova Covert Ops marines, reapers, hellbats and marauders can choose the "super stimpack" option.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Enemy Intelligence (in English). 2016-03-29. In addition, stim influsion can be chosen in the "gadget" category for Nova's loadout in Nova Covert Ops if the Dominion prisoners are rescued in "Enemy Intelligence." Development The upgrade used to take 170 seconds to research.Marine. StarCraft II Armory. Accessed 2009-09-04. It was researched at the merc compound.Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Matt Cooper, David Kim. 2008-12-19. Battle Report (2). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-04-16.Terran Gameplay Footage. StarCraftZine. Accessed 2008-12-11. It also applied to reapers Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Yeon-Ho Lee. 2009-10-20. Battle Report (4). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-10-31. in multiplayer. In the StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty single player campaign, Tychus Findlay was also intended to have been given a variant of the Stimpack ability named "Tychus' Secret Stash". It is described instead as a mix of rocket fuel, methamphetamine and various chemicals. Only the button remains in the map editor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 Heroes of the Storm Stimpacks were available for purchase in Heroes of the Storm and would grant a temporary boost to the experience and gold gained per game. They were replaced with "Boosts." Blaze has the ability to pick from three stimpack talents at level 1.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 References Category:Terran Technology Category:StarCraft terran abilities Category:StarCraft II terran abilities Category:Heroes of the Storm